Team Zenith
by RavenclawGirl369
Summary: "Find me some kids. Mistfits, outcasts, weirdoes." Little did Laraby know, those words would ring true, in the strangest of ways. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Rana's POV**

I walked through the lunchroom as I heard the usual snickering of my immature classmates. I just kept walking and sat at my usual table with my only friend, Aaron.

A little fact about Aaron and I, we're not your average kids. Even if you stripped away our "emo" hair and piercings, there's still one minor thing. We both have super powers. Now, just give me a second to explain before you start calling us crazy. See, Aaron can fly. I'm not even joking. We both actually have flown together. Well, he carried me but that's besides the point. As for me, I can manipulate plants and even make them grow out of my palm if I wanted them to. Which led to a bunch of cheesy nicknames.

"Hey flower child. You okay?" Aaron asked me as I sat down. I twirled a piece of my black hair around my finger.

"You know the usual. Kids talking behind our backs, getting shoved into lockers, you know, just your typical Tuesday." I said and shrugged.

"Ouch. Hope you're okay." Aaron said as he looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

'No. Stop it Rana.' I thought to myself. The only problem with me being friends with Aaron is that I like him. His dark brown hair, blue eyes, lip rings, he was just my type of guy. I on the other hand, had jet black hair, green eyes, and an industrial bar in my ear.

I messed with my All Time Low t-shirt.

"I'm fine." I told him. He looked at me skeptically, but nodded anyway.

We both got up and threw away our already eaten lunch and started walking down the hall, chatting about the most random things.

That was, till we got outside. We saw everyone was just being loud.

I sighed and put a hand over my eyes. "Is it always gonna be like this?" I asked Aaron.

"I don't know, flower child." He said and I groaned in annoyance.

"Stop calling me that. How would you feel if I kept calling you fly boy?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

"I'd be okay with it." He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Do you wanna just go to the roof?" Aaron asked me and I nodded. The roof was my favorite place in school. It was always quiet.

We both walked there in a comfortable silence as we finally made it to the top.

I smiled in content as I felt the calm breeze. Unaware of another set of eyes watching me.

 **Aaron's POV**

I watched Rana took a deep breath as we stood out here.

I didn't mean to stare at her, it kinda just happened. Then again, can you blame me? She's beautiful. Anyone can see that.

It was nice and peaceful till I heard the door open. I looked over and saw the familiar figure that was Adam, the football quarterback and all around pervert at this school.

"Hey! Emo girl!" He shouted and Rana turned around.

"I have a name you know." She said quietly and took two steps back. I was about to step in till she gave me a look that said 'I can handle this.'

"What did I tell you about being friends with this guy?!" He shouted and pointed at me.

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't own me. I can be friends with Aaron if I want to be. Besides, I don't even like you so leave me alone." She said quietly and took a few more steps back. I was worried cause a few more steps, and she'll fall.

"News flash emo girl, when I called you hot when you first transferred here, it meant that I own you." He said and got closer to her.

"Well, I would never date a disgusting pig like you." She said bravely.

"Why you bitch!" He shouted and shoved her as she went over the edge and my face paled.

I noticed a vine begin to grow rapidly as it caught her when she was near the second floor.

My body was finally able to function again as I ran and dove off the edge of the building, flying as I did.

I floated over to her and held out my arms.

Rana jumped into them and smiled at me. "Thanks fly boy." She said as I mirrored her smile. "No problem flower child." I told her as we touched ground.

She hopped out of my arms and looked at the faces of all the speechless students.

"Crap." We muttered at the same time. This wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

I sat calmly with Rana at my side, who was shaking like a leaf. I knew she was scared out of her wits. If there was one thing she was always afraid of, it was her secret being exposed. That and needles.

I gently rubbed her back as she put her head on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do when the government tries to use us as weapons of mass destruction?" She asked quietly as I chuckled.

"I'm sure that won't happen." I said and she shook her head.

"You don't know that." She reasoned and I reluctantly nodded in agreement. I can never beat her logic, it's like she's always a few steps ahead of me.

We both heard the door lock click open as we straightened up.

Our principal entered with a woman in a lab coat.

"Rana, Aaron, this is Miss. Holloway. She will be helping you with the incident from earlier." Our principal said with a scowl on his face.

The thing is, our principal hates us. Because we are those 'emo' kids who don't talk to anyone else, he automatically assumed we were the main people selling heroin in the courtyard. He was, of course, wrong and it almost cost him his job.

"Hi. I'm Marsha Holloway, I'm a psychologist." The woman in the lab coat said as she shook each of our hands. We both remained silent.

"Now, Rana, Aaron, I want you too know that these abilities you have are completely normal. Now there are others like you and my boss wants you to come to audition for a place in the Zenith Program. Where we will be able to enhance your abilities, naturally." Ms. Holloway explained as we both rocketed out of our seats.

"You want us to do what?!" We shouted in unison and laughed at our behavior.

"We just feel you 2 have great potential." Ms. Holloway said as Rana gave her a slight smile. Wait, what?

"We'll do it." She said as my eyes widened.

"Excellent. I will send the details to your parents." Ms. Holloway smiled one last time and walked out of the room. Rana, what have you gotten us into?

Rana's POV

I waited with Aaron for my brother to pick me up while he had his bike. He always waited for me to be picked up before he goes home.

"Are you nervous about this?" He asked me as I simply shrugged.

"I have mixed feelings about it." I said simply and he nodded in understanding. He put an arm around my shoulder in a side hug.

"Well, call me if you get cold feet." He said as I chuckled.

"Okay then." I replied as my older brother, Jamie, stopped the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"I definitely will." He said I smiled as I hopped in the car.

I don't know why, but I feel like this is going to be an epic adventure.


End file.
